ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Where There's a Will There's a Wendy
The remaining 19 contestants must find a special bean for Toad. As the challenge starts, one team quickly knows what to do, while the opposite team struggles to communicate with each other and solve their problem. One camper decides to solve her teams problem by giving a special sleep dance, however she makes things worse by making more than half her team go to sleep. As one of the teams are close to winning immunity, they quickly lose due to a camper not wanting to pick up the bean. One team wins again for the second time in a row, while the opposite team faces elimination once again. At the elimination ceremony, one of the campers is sent home crying due to her lack of contributing to the team. Plot Killer Koopas In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Killer Koopas were having trouble in the immunity challenge which was trying to get a bean from the top of Mount Toad Stone. They were mostly having trouble on how to climb the mountain as a team. Later Starlow flew to the top of the mountain and told Toadette that she had seen the bean. Toadette yelled at Starlow and told her why didn't she get the bean, Starlow replied that she couldn't get the bean because she had no arms. This made Toadette mad and told her team to drop dead for being such a useless team. As the team saw Mimi climb the mountain they thought their hopes of winning was over, but then Daisy said that she can do her witch dance to distract the opposing team. It turned out to be that Daisy's witch dance worked, but it affected her own teammates and simce she tougth that she was at a sleping party '' she put herself to slept too, but it didn't affect Starlow, Kamek and Luigi so the team had still some hope of winning. As the three teammates were trying to figure out how to climb the mountain, suddenly a huge earthquake from Bowsers attack made the top of the mountain fall. Right when it fell Wendy from the Screaming Star Sprites had the opportunity to get the bean, but instead chose not to cause it was filthy so instead Kamek went to go grab the bean from the floor and instantly won immunity for the Killer Koopas. This was the second time the Killer Koopas had won immunity and they didn't have to go to the elimination ceremony. '''Screaming Star Sprites' In Where There's a Will There's a Wendy, the Screaming Star Sprites were making some progress on climbing Mount Toad Stone to find the special coffee bean for Toad. The team was having a bit trouble cause the mountain was very slippery and Wendy was not doing anything because she wanted to stay clean and not become dirty. While Toadsworth and Peach also didn't do anything because Toadsworth didn't want anything to happen to the Princess Peach. So that meant only six teammates from the Screaming Star Sprites were participating in the challenge. Mario and Bowser were arguing of who was the best climber. Soon Mario ends up to the top mountain first. Bowser gets very angry so he suddenly sucks Boo and turns into a giant blue Bowser and stomps so hard that the whole mountain collapsed. The team was trapped, but Wendy was the only one that wasn't. Bowser told Wendy to grab the bean because it was right in front of her, but she didn't want to because it was dirty. So instead Kamek from the opposing team went to get the bean instead. In the end it was Wendy's fault to not grab the bean when it was right in front of her and she cause her team to lose and to go to the elimination ceremony for the second time. At the elimination ceremony Wendy was voted out due to her uselessness and her being annoying. Wendy's Journey on TDIR In the beginning Wendy seemed extremely annoying, and her team could not support her due to her obsessive crying. Bowser especially didn't like her whining so he asked Kamek to turn her into a box. In episode three the team finally realized that Wendy was missing, and Kamek quickly remembered that she was turned into a box. After being released from the box she was furious with her team. At the immunity challenge, Wendy did nothing, which really got her team outraged. The Screaming Star Sprites almost won immunity, however Wendy ruined it for her team due to not helping with getting the special bean. At the elimination ceremony, she became the second person voted out. Her last words were nothing except her crying over and over. Contestants still in the competition